Ayame Fujieda
|-|Kouma Ayame= |-|Goddess Ayame= Character Synopsis Ayame Fujieda, the second in command of the Imperial Assault Force, was implanted with a Kouma seed, and when it awoke this is what she was turned into. A total transformation from the beautiful, kind and intelligent Ayame, she is now cold and unforgiving. As a leading member of the "Black Demon Society," she worked alongside Aoi Satan to bring out the destruction of the capital, facing off with the Imperial Assault Force as they opposed the Kouma. She skillfully wields a whip during battle and has wings on her back that make her capable of flight. Character Statistics Tier: Low 2-C | 2-C Verse: Sakura Wars Name: Ayame Fujiede Gender: Female Age: 23 Classification: '''Corrupted Angel | Goddess '''Special Abilities: Superhuman Phyiscal Characteristics, True Flight, Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon many demons and souls to aid her in battle), Dimensional Manipulation (Controls the entire Demon World which is an entire Dimension), Empathic Manipulation, Biology Manipulation (Can shape and manipulate her body at will, Created wings and a suit to wear), Immortality (Type 8, As long as the darkness in the hearts of men exist she'll always remain in existence), Replication (She can replicate herself and sent said replications of herself across Space-Time), feeds of the power of darkness, desire and the moon, Can create Barriers to protect herself and they can even act as Auto-Barriers, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking one) and Mind Manipulation (Due to mental blocks being placed on her) | Reality Warping, Light Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Holy Manipulation, Immortality (Type 4 & 8), Fate Manipulation, Abstract Existence (The Embodiment of Light), Existence Erasure (Erased Aoi Satan from existence), Time Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Creation & Destruction, Conceptual Manipulation, Possession, ETC. Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '''(Superior to Nobunaga, who is the embodiment of 6th Heaven, an entire Spatio-Temporal Universe made from humanity's darkness. Directly compared to Aoi Satan himself, who was going to destroy God's domain and recreate it anew, in reference to Heaven)| '''Multi-Universe Level (Became the vessel to God and now holds their power. God is established as having created everything in Sakura Wars, which has multiple timelines the divert from the main universe, alongside numerous realms of existence. Can oneshot Aoi Satan from merely entering the same universe as him) Speed: Immeasurable '''(Superior to inhabitants of 6th Heaven, who live in a realm where Time and Distance are meaningless) | '''Immeasurable (Exists on a greater plane than the universe). Omnipresent within Heaven (Heaven is an extension of God themselves) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Above Nobunaga, who can destroy and embodies the 6th Heave, a dimension where time and distance is meaningless) | '''Multi-Universe Level '(Has the power to create multiple timelines, that exist alongside the numerous realms of existence. Transcendent of Space and Time) Durability: Universe Level+ (Survived the collapse of an entire Dimension (The Demon World) and should be comparable to Aoi Satan who created the Demon World and embodies it) | 'Multi-Universe Level '(Is one with Heaven which is twice the size of our universe and the Demon World combined together and exists beyond a unknown but large number of diverging timelines, is infinitely beyond Aoi Satan), Immortality, Non-Corporeality, and the ability to create replica avatars of herself make her harder to kill 'Stamina: Unknown '| 'Limitless '(Exists as a abstract entity of Light and Heaven itself) 'Range: Universal '(The influence of her power extends across the entire Demon World) | 'Universal+ '(Completely rewrote the timeline and become one with Heaven which is bigger than our universe and the Demon World combined) 'Intelligence: High '(Was a imperial officer working for Ogami and Sakura commanding units and has tons of experience with military, leadership and magic/Demons) | '''Omniscient (Holds all knowledge there is, knows every outcome, every action and ETC.) Weaknesses: '''Holy Items can be more effective against her | None '''Versions: Kouma Ayame | Goddess Ayame Other Attributes List of Equipment: Her Demonic Whip | None Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sakura Wars Category:Games Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Supreme Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Tier 2